Mon Destin c'est mourir
by severuse
Summary: baby fic Journal intime de Severus Rogue


**Mon destin c'est mourir**

Indications de l'auteur : Les personnages plus certaines parties de l'histoires sont de J K Rowling je n'ai fait que les remixer.

Résumé : Journal intime de Rogue.

Mon cher Merlin,

Aujourd'hui j'ai choisi mon destin, j'ai choisit de mourir jeune, oui à a peine 17 ans j'ai choisi d'avoir une vie courte. Je sais déjà que la vie ne m'apportera aucune satisfaction, la personne que j'ai aimé vient aujourd'hui de se fiancer avec mon pire ennemis. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal, tellement mal que j'ai envie de tout casser, de tuer le monde entier, de me tuer. J'ai décidé de prendre la marque, parce que je n'ai plus envie de lutter, je choisit la facilité, celle qui me fera me battre contre les plus faibles. Pour moi la marque est la meilleure chose à faire au moins j'obtiens la protection des plus puissant, et je peut a volonté m'ôter la douleur la douleur du cœur, j'ai décidé de rejoindre ces sorciers d'élite qui ne connaisent ni l'amour, ni la douleur dont le seul sentiment qui les porte est la haine. Je sais aussi que ma vie sera courte parce que la moindre erreur peut vous conduire à vous faire avader par le seigneur des ténèbres avant même le temps que vous ayez pu vous expliquer. Et un jour ou l'autre moi aussi je ferais des erreurs, j'espère que cela arrivera le plus tôt possible, car je ne veut pas supporter très longtemps ma misérable vie. De plus pour la première fois de ma vie j'aurais l'impression d'avoir une famille, des gens qui chercherons a savoir ou je suis et ce que je fais au moindre moment. Oui je veux mourir jeune, car je sais que c'est seulement à ma mort que mon âme tourmentée trouvera le repos.

Mon cher Merlin,

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris la marque, j'ai scellé mon destin sur le bras, pour la première fois de ma vie je ressent quelque chose qui pourrais ressembler à de la joie. Je suis devenu le plus fidèle bras droit du maître après Bellatrix Lestrange. Je fais partie de l'élite que j'ai toujours admiré. La haine et le fait que je vais aller au bout de mon destin me font oublier tout le reste.

Mon cher Merlin,

Aujourdhui, j'étais au chaudron Baveur, je marchais à la recherche d'informations, le maître m'a dit que Dumbledore serait là, je marchais, quand j'ai entendu la voix de Dumbledore, je me suis approché et j'ai écouté, apparemment il était avec cette hystérique de Trelawney. celle-ci est tombé en transe et a fait une prophétie qui j'en suis sur va réjouir mon maître bien que Dumbledore m'a attrapé avant que j'entende la fin.

Ce soir je vais connaître la félicité. Si demain je venais à mourir au moins je serai mort heureux.

Mon cher Merlin,

Et dire que hier je pensais que si je mourrais aujourd'hui, je mourrais heureux, tu parles. Mon maître était heureux et m'a félicité, cela ne m'a pas réjouis. Je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en prenant la marque, à cause de moi, la seule personne que j'ai aimé va mourir. Faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore et après je pense que je mourrais.

Mon cher Merlin,

Comme tu peut le constater je ne suis pas mort, j'ai une nouvelle mission, j'ai changé de maître, je suis devenu l'espion du camp de Dumbledore. En tout cas je cours à ma perte, j'ai appris l'occlumencie en une soirée, il faut que je continue à rester dans les bonne grâces de Voldemort.

Mon cher Merlin,

Le seigneur des ténèbres à été réduit à moins que rien et je suis toujours vivant, Lili est morte par ma faute, si je n'avais pas promis à Dumbledore de protéger son fils qui est celui qui à réduit Voldemort à néant, je me lancerais le sort Avada Kédavra tout de suite.

Mon cher Merlin,

Cela fait plusieurs années que je ne t'ai pas parlé, Dumbledore m'à épargné Azkaban, et je suis devenu professeur de potions à Poudlard, ce soir c'est la rentré de celui dont j'ai contribué à la mort de ses parents. Parfois je me demande ce qui m'a attiré dans le camp de l'obscurité. Je me demande en tout cas comment Est-ce gamin, pourvu qu'il ne ressemble pas à Lily. Si tu savais comme je m'en veut mais bon si je ne suis encore en vie c'est pour payer et me racheter.

Mon cher Merlin,

J'ai vu Potter, il ressemble pus à James et pourtant ses yeux sont ceux de Lily, je crois que je ne devrais jamais trop le regarder dans les yeux, sinon je ne pourrais pas simuler la haine. Va falloir que je me concentre sur sa ressemblance avec son père, ce sera plus facile.

Mon cher Merlin,

Ce que j'avais dit à marché je déteste ce garçon.

Mon cher Merlin,

Ça y est Voldemort est revenu, j'ai réussi à revenir prétendument dans ses rangs. Dumbledore à recrée l'ordre du phénix, je suis de nouveau leur espion. Malheureusement je dois travailler avec des personnes que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir surtout Sirius qui était le meilleur ami du père à Potter, je dois avouer que je suis encore incapable d'oublier l'incident de la cabane hurlante, de plus cet homme me rappelle tout le temps l'erreur que j'ai commise il y à quelques années.

Mon cher Merlin,

Je crois que je vais devenir fou, Dumbledore, m'a chargé d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Potter, j'avoue que j'ai vu des choses dans son esprit qui me rendent fous, qui me donneraient envie de tueur les Moldus chez lequels il vit, il ne faut pas que je me laisse emporter par mes bon sentiments, bon sang, je suis Séverus Rogue l'impitoyable professeur de potions.

Mon cher Merlin,

Potter est malencontreusement entré dans mon esprit, il à fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs que je pensais avoir enfoui au plus profond de ma mémoire, si tu savais comme c'est douloureux, je n'en peu plus de donner ces cours cela me rends malade, voir ces choses dans l'esprit du gamin, et ce qu'il à réussi a faire remonter, c'est encore pire. J'ai beau supplier Dumbledore, il insiste pour que je le fasse.

Mon cher Merlin,

Putain de gamin, il à regarder dans la pensine et m'a vu moi me faire humilier par son père, j'espere qu'il est satisfait, cette fois Dumbledore n'a pas mis d'objections à ce que j'arête le cours avec Potter. Au moins je ne deviendrais pas fou.

Mon cher Merlin,

Mon incapacité à donner des cours à Potter à coûté la vie à Sirius Black, je m'en veut encore une fois quelqu'un est mort par ma faute.

Mon cher Merlin,

Draco Malfoy est devenu un Mangemort, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, être un mangemort n'est pas l'idéal pour un adolescent, j'en sais quelque chose. Sauf que la je me suis mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, en effet il doit à pour mission de tuer Dumbledore et j'ai fait le serment inviolable avec sa mère, je dois aider Draco et éventuellement tuer Dumbledore à sa place. Vu la mentalité de Draco je pense qu'il faudra que je tue Albus et je ne peut, ni ne veut faire cela.

Mon cher Merlin,

Dumbledore est revenue dans un état critique il à mis une bague maléfique à son doigt je me demande bien pourquoi, lui qui est si intéligent apparement il à été tenté par quelque chose, mais quoi? Enfin je présume que ce n'est pas mes affaires. J'ai réussi à enfermer le maléfice dans une seule main mais bon il n'en a plus que pour un an à vivre. En tout cas ce n'est pas le maléfice qui le tueras ce sera moi qui devrait le faire parce qu'il veut que l ame de Draco soit préservée, et aussi pour que je puisse garder ma place dans le camp des ténèbres pour pouvoir aider Potter. Vivement que la mort vienne me chercher parce que je crois que je vais difficilement me remettre du meurtre de la seule personne qui m'a aimé hormis Lily.

Mon cher Merlin,

L'heure du meurtre approche Draco a faillit tuer deux personnes avant d'avoir apparement trouvé une solution qui à l'air d'être la bonne, même si elle à l'air dure à mettre en place.

Mon cher Merlin,

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, tout ces risques alors que Potter devra mourir, on à élevé ce gosse pour le mener à l'abattoir et dire que j'ai vecu pour ça. Enfin si je j'avais réfléchis avant d'agir il y à des années on n'en serait pas la enfin maintenant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Mon cher Merlin,

Ça y est l'occasion de tuer Dumbledore, c'est présentée, je l'ai tué, cela n'a pas été facile j'ai du concentrer toute la haine qu'il y avait en moi pour pouvoir le faire sinon j'aurais pleuré et je ne l'aurais pas fait. En tout cas maintenant vivement que j'arrive au bout de ma mission, oh mort si tu savais comme je t'attends chaque jour je suis plus pressé de te voir venir.

Mon cher Merlin,

Aujourd'hui, je me suis jeté le sort de désilusion et j'ai assisté à l'enterrement d'Albus, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pleuré, pleuré sur mon enfance, pleuré pour la mort de Lily, pleuré pour toutes mes erreurs, pleuré sur la mort d'albus. Heureusement que ce soir il n'y avait pas réunion, j'ai pu aller chez moi, je me suis passé toutes les chansons les plus déprimantes de mon répertoire, je sais que c'est un peu cucul la praline mais cela m'a fait du bien.

Mon cher Merlin,

Hier je suis passé à l'ancien QG de l'ordre j'espèrait récupérer des affaires à Dumbledore pour pouvoir supporter de continuer, je n'ai rien trouvé lui appartenant et j'ai trouvé une lettre de Lily et une photo. J'ai de nouveau pleuré, c'est fous ce que la vie est bizarre je n'ai jamais pleuré et voila que peut avant ma mort je pleure plus que jamais. Malheureusement un sortilège de langue de plomb était sur la maison je n'ai pas pu Reveler l'endroit au seigneur des ténèbres qui était très en colère.

Mon cher Merlin

Je suis devenu directeur de Poudlard, je vais pouvoir respecter ma promesse de protéger les élèves, maintenant il me reste qu'a trouver un moyen de faire parvenir l'épée à Potter.

Mon cher Merlin,

J'ai réussi à donner l'épée au trio maintenant il me reste plus qu'a attendre le bon moment pour donner certaines informations à Potter, je pense que ce sera le jour de ma mort.

Mon cher Merlin,

Ce soir je vais mourir, d'après les informations de Voldemort, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver je vais lui livrer les informations et je pense que ma couverture sera éventé. C'est avec soulagement que je dis adieux à cette vie qui ne m'a apporté que très peu de satisfaction. Je m'escuse pour tout le mal que j'ai fait, et j'espere que l'on me pardonnera. Adieux Oh toi vie.

Pour mon enterrement je souhaite que passe cette chanson passe car je pense que celle-ci résume le plus mes sentiments.

Sans regrets, j'ai quitté les riantes campagnes

Ou m'a suivi l'ennui

Sans plaisir je revois

Nos altières montagnes

Dans ma vielle cité

Je reviens a avec lui

Oh je souffre, je souffre

Et la nuit sans étoiles

Qui vient d'étendre au loin son silence et ses voiles

Ajoute encore a mes sombres douleurs

Oh terre pour moi seul

Tu n'as donc pas de fleurs

Par le monde ou trouver

Ce qui manque à ma vie

Je chercherais en vain

Tout fuit mon âpre envie

Allons il faut finir

Mais je tremble

Pourquoi trembler

Devant l'abîme entrouvert devant moi

Oh coupe trop longtemps

A mes désirs ravi

Viens viens noble cristal

Verse moi le poison

Qui doit illuminer ou tuer ma raison

Note de Harry Potter

Severus Rogue m'à donné ce journal le jour de sa mort en me donnant ses souvenirs. J'écris sur ce journal pour dire à Severus Rogue je le pardonne. Ses volontés ont été faites. Enfin Severus Rogue à été décoré de l'ordre de Merlin Première classe.

Adieux Mr Severus Rogue merci de nous avoir aidé dans notre lutte pour un monde meilleur.

Précision de l'auteur : Chanson extraite de l'opéra de Berlioz la damnation de faust.


End file.
